


Welcome Home

by IsharaYar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/IsharaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been away from Skyhold for far too long. She is always away for too long. That doesn't stop them from making up for lost time when she returns...</p><p> </p><p>Kink Meme Fill - Inquisitor and Cullen rough sex.<br/>( Porn without plot. Sorry not sorry! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me so I hope it isn't too horribly done!

Six long weeks.

That's how long she had been away from Skyhold and him. Evelyn didn't even bother heading back to her own quarters to wash up and change first, this time she didn't care. As soon as the horses were locked safely away in the stables, she bid farewell to the team she had traveled with and went straight to Cullen's office.

She had thought of little else all day but Cullen's warm arms wrapped around her. His hot mouth devouring her lips. His naked flesh against her skin.

Maker, she wanted him badly.

She took the steps two at a time and literally threw open the door. She didn't even stop to think that the reason he wasn't at the gates to greet her may have been because he was busy. The thought hadn't even entered her mind until, she found him sitting behind his desk with three soldiers standing with their backs to her.

Damnit she didn't care about them either. She just wanted them all gone and Cullen to herself for the first time in weeks. She stared at him over their shoulders and gave him a seductive smile as she leaned up against the wall. He knew that look, he had to, it was the same look she had given him the first time he had taken her on his desk.

She saw the colour as it rose to his cheeks and heard him clear his throat. "Excuse me gentleman. You are all dismissed, we will continue this tomorrow."

It wasn't until they turned to leave that each of the soldiers spotted her. They gave her a nod on the way out the door. She was fairly certain at least one even included a knowing smile with his nod. She no longer cared about that either.

Cullen stood from his chair and followed the men. He closed the door behind them before turning to face Evelyn, she could see the smile spreading across his face as he studied hers and then in an instant he pulled her into him.

"Maker, I missed you," he said breathlessly into her hair before finding her lips with his own. It was a firm, deep kiss, filled with hunger and wanting as his tongue explored her mouth. She didn't care that she was pinned between his armor clad body and the hard wall behind her, she ignored the protests from the bruises she had received in battle as her fingers worked the clasps loose. One panel of armor after another came free from his body and dropped to the floor. He pulled his hands free from his gloves and they both kicked their boots aside.

Her breath caught as his bare fingers found her stomach under her now open robes. She moaned his name against his lips as his hands slid upwards to cup her breasts that were still tucked behind her breast band. The band also didn't last long before his practice fingers undid the ties and tossed it aside. The remainder of their clothing joined the rest on the ground within minutes.

Cullen's calloused hands gripped both cheeks of her bottom roughly and hoisted her upward against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his backside as she arched her body to rub her mound against his bare flesh. Her entire body was burning with desire.

"Cullen, please..." was all she managed to gasp out before his cock found its way deep inside her in one single thrust. Her words drowned out by moans of pleasure as he filled her completely, his hard shaft roughly hitting on the bundle of nerves lining her inner walls. Her body to shuddered violently as he almost sent her right over the edge with one hard thrust.

The sound of flesh hitting against flesh and Evelyn's gasps of pleasure, filled the otherwise silent office as Cullen thrust his hips frantically. His lips and teeth pressed against the skin of her neck sending waves of pure desire flooding through her body. Every thrust of his hips, every stroke of his cock against her inner walls stoked the fire that was burning deep within. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, finger nails digging into flesh as her back arched off the wall behind it.

She cried out his name as his hips rolled towards her once more, his swollen cock rubbing and throbbing against her inner walls sending her right over the edge with violent shudders. Her fingernails digging hard into flesh, leaving blood stained marks in his skin as wave after wave of pleasure wracked through her body.

Her held her through her orgasm and thrust his hips frantically a couple more times before burying his face and teeth against her neck as he grunted. His warm seed spilling into her as his cock throbbed and twitched hard. Their bodies covered in sweat and sticky juices as he held her against the wall whilst they both gasped ragged breaths. He held her there, remaining buried inside her until their heart rates and breathing normalised.

What had been frantic kisses against her neck became softer, as he kissed the marks his teeth had left on her exposed skin. "Welcome home," he whispered into her ear.


End file.
